


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (2/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [13]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Meme (Cinna/Finnick Odair, modern politics AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (2/52)

Finnick fidgeted nervously with his necktie, feeling suffocated by silk and expectations, as he watched Cinna dress in his own suit: black on black, gold cufflinks, ungodly expensive — a suit befitting the son of a senator.

"Don't you think your parents will think you can do better than me, since I'm just — I'm just a fisherman's son?" he asked softly.

Cinna laid his hands on Finnick's shoulders and leaned in to kiss his cheek gently before saying, "There is no way that anyone could do better than Finnick Odair."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com); posted secondarily on [higherarrowsfic on LJ](http://higherarrowsfic.livejournal.com).


End file.
